Love Spell
by sonadowbat
Summary: Sonic is the new vampire prince and refuses to take take the thrown so he and his family move to a small town called Gahool in hopes that sonic will finally find a queen and inherit the thrown, but when he falls for a young wizard named shadow and runs away from home. A 4'500 prize is put on his head and Sonic must do whatever it takes to protect the ones he loves. !SONADOW!
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, way back in a small town called Gahool, lived an 18 year old Vampire named Sonic, and behind this tiny village lived a family of wizards.

They lived in a small cave at the center of raspberry forest. Their names were Shadow,Shadz, their twin sister dohn,and her girlfriend, Cristal. And this is were our story begins.

It was a cold October morning and Shadow was off to do the Winter shopping.

'' Alright guys im off to town!" Shadow gave a small wave and walked out the door on his way.

When he got there he found himself stumped as he woundered around town square looking for the SuperMarket. He had been woundering around for about 5 minutes looking stupid as every until Sonic crossed his path and noticed the heart pounding creature.

" Umm. Can I help you find something?" Sonic asked making his way over to the ebony stranger.

Shadow jumped at the sudden voice behind him and he turned to face an azure hedgehog with bright emerald eyes and a soft smile.

''Umm. Actually yeah, can you show me were the Food market is?" He questioned hopefully.

{Sonic's pov}

I showed him how to get to the Food Market and somehow he didnt notice me walking with him. Yet again why was i walking with him?

" Im Sonic by the way" I said introducing myself to the charcoal colored hedgehog.

"Shadow"

''Well, hi Shadow its nice to meet you" I said and noticed him Smiling.

''You have a very lovely" i SAid slipping from reality.

" WHAT?!" He started blushing and stopped walking as i found us standing outside the Market. Im so stupid! Why did i say that?

" Umm. Umm. Nothing! Im sorry i dont know what came over me. im sorry" I paniced and noticed my cheeks getting warmer.

''Its ok. You're kinda cute your self" Shadow said and i sighed in releaf. Yet the blush stayed slathered on my muzzle.

{Shadow's Pov}

I cant beleive i just said that. i dont even know this guy!

" well you know Shadow theres this really good place to eat at not to far from here if you.. you know wanna go out sometime" Yet i could always get to know him better.

"That sounds nice"

''Great! Meet me here. Can you do tommorrow at 7?"

"That Would be great" I replied smiling softly.

{Sonic's Pov}

We Finished making our plans for the date and i cant believe i actually pulled that rest of the day went by quickly as i helped him gather groceries and i told him about the weird legends fixated on the town. Also finding an excuse to show off my super speed. By the time we finally got out of there it was night time and we were still cutting up as Shadow did impressions of sertain monsters i had told him about.

'' I am a were wolf. i hate vampires and talk real wierd because im part dog part evil geunius! awoool!" He did his impression of the werewolf and i died laughing! he was hillarios and so sweet.

"hahaha" i gave a small gigle wich confused even me and Shadow gave a slight chuckle as i blushed.

"You want me to Umm, walk you home? I could carry something for you?" I offered trying to be polite and honestly just wanting to see his house.

" Uhh! i just met you and you're already trying go home me me? Wow you sure do like to take things fast!" He answered sarcasticly and i blushed even more. I swear i probably look like a tomato by now!

"NO! ITS NOT LIKE THAT I JUST.. I just thought maybe..''

" its ok i know what you ment" I sighed in releaf and felaxed once again.

" but really im fine and its geeting late so you should be getting home'' I made a small pouty face and excepted defeat as he was obviously right.

" huh. Fine. well ill see you tommorrow!"

" see you tommorrow Sonic!" and with that we went our seperate ways back home.


	2. The Killing Of A Friend

Sonic felt extremely proud of himself as he walked along the gravel walkway of the silent town square. It was about 12:00 now and everyone was in their home asleep. almost everyone. He had been walking for quite awhile now as he fought back the blood lust. Sonic hadn't fed yet and the craving was getting worse by the second. The poor boy hadnt eaten all day, not a drop of blood had even touched his lips today and now, he was starving.  
{Sonic's Pov}  
IM SOOOO HUNGRY!  
I had givin in to my starvation and was now stalking a female prostitute i had grown to become friends name was Amy. She was an orange hedgehog who wore mostly black and could summon a giant syth in the blink of an eye. It's ashame im about to kill her.  
She reached into her back pocket ot get out the keys to her house and thats when i pounced. Jumping off the roof of a near by home i landed infront of her. Though i dont think she noticed for she started rumaging in her purse.  
She finally found her keys and turned only to drop them in surprise. A hand went to her mouth and the other on her chest. The sound of her heart beat filled my ears and my eyes turned completely red( Sorry but in the first chapter i messed up and Sonic's eyes are suppost to be half red half emerald! Again very sorry!) i lost control. Subdued by blood lust.  
Amy took a few deep breaths and relaxed.  
" Oh thank god its just you Sonic...Sonic? Sonic are you ok?" Her voice was trembling now as i took a 2 steps forward and disappeared. I ran behind her and gripped her soft hair in one hand pulling her head to the side and expossing her neck.  
" please stop.. youre hurting me sonic.. Please" Her words came out in faint, teary wispers. I put a finger to my lip and make a calm "Shhh." Sound. the marigold girl opened her mouth to scream but... it was too late. After a few secounds of kicking and strugling, her body went limp and her eyes faded out. She was dead.  
i layed her body beside the door up against the wooden wall.  
'' im sorry" And with that i disapeared into the darkness of the midnight sky.  
{ NORMAL POV}  
Shadow walked up to the giant cave he called home and took out his wond.  
It was a very advanced magic stick. The base was a silvery grey color and at the end there was a green orb of pure consintrated magic. He held in his hand one o the strongest wizard wonds in excistence.  
Ebony waved it side to side casting a spell on the what seemed to be ordinary cavern and a door apeared over the entrance of his "Cave" and put the large stick back in his quills. He walked inside to see his best friend lying on the couch fast asleep.  
She was a black hedgehog with pink stripes just like his and usually wore a black gym bra with a grey sweat shirt and a pair of army green Short shorts.  
He placed a blanket over her and made his way down the hall to his room. He fell asleep after about 30 minutes of playing with his wond and making doodles in the air that after a minute would extinguish. One even being a drawing of Sonic's face.


End file.
